Megaman Zero: Sigma's Return
by Sonow
Summary: Zero Return after being nearly destroyed and two of his greatest foes have returned for revenge. Will Zero have enough power to defeat these powerful foes or will he and the rest of the world be forced into annihilation.
1. Chapter 1

Megaman Zero: Sigma's Return

Chapter 1: How it begins…

Everyone watched as the ship that had Weil fused to it and Zero was Battling him fall to the earth. All the could find that remained was the cracked helmet of the legendary reploid, and it affected one perosn in particular, Ciel, She had been with Zero since she had released him from his frozen capsule. She had cried for the loss of the one she had loved and was hoping that like before he would return after a while, but this was false hope….or so she thought.

Farther away deep withing a mountin Zero lied in pain and agony. "Damnit my repair systems won't work. I can't even move enough to activate a distress becon" shortly after saying thisfell asleep for the pain caused him to be tired. In his sleep ,however , a familiar friend visited him. It was the spirit of X. "Zero, I will now give you the last of my power…you will need it for the fight ahead"."N…No, you will need that power when we repair your body". "My time has passed Zero. I was a great hero a century ago but now it is your time…Consider this payback when we first fought Sigma and you gave me your buster". Zero then felt warmth and could feel the power of X flowing into him. Soon all his armor was restored including a new helmet, but there was on key diffrence now the armor was blue and red . Zero could feel the power flow through him…the two heroes were partners again. "Thank you X" Zero said. "You're welcome" X said inside his head. Zero looked around in shock thinking it was just in his head when he heard X's voice again "Well this odd I wasn't especting this I guess my mind fused with yours but do not worry Zero I will reamin silent from here on out" and X's voice ceased. They Truly were partners fighting alongside yet again….little did they know it was going to be just like old times.

Weil had survived after all and his body lay on the floor of an abandoned underground lab. "Zeroooooo…..you will pay for this I swear it on my grave I will have my revenge for the humiliation you hae given me" Then suddenly he heard a deep rasping voice "Did you say Zero? Hehehe….I would like to make a proposition for you…" The figure stepped out from the shadows he was cloaked and weil could not see his face "Make me a new body and you will have your revenge". Weil looked at him "It's a deal I want to wipe him and that little Resistance Army of the face of this planet." The two laughed evily and no one knew of the return of the most evil people in the past two centuries.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Alarm

"WARNING!!! WARNING!!! Huge power source located in the vicinity of the base" The computerized security voice blare for minutes. The Resistance soldiers gathered around the screen and began to murmur (things like "it's more powerful than that omega body Zero fought" and "NO, Don't tell us it's Weil again"). Suddenly a women's voice came over the communication headsets that they were wearing "Get outside and protect the base at all cost" and they quickly gathered outside in a circle around the base. They waited for what seemed hours, until they saw something "Ready your arms" they waited for the thing that was source of the power to get closer….but suddenly the soldiers began to lower their guns and the woman's voice blare into their ears "WHAT ARE YOU DOING THAT THING COULD DESTROY US ALL" they all looked at one another then one of the soldiers radio her back "…you may want to come and see this… you won't believe your eyes". Soon she was outside and was in a fit of rage over the disobedience of the Army "What's so fucking important that you lowered your guns for". Then she saw him, the one she missed the most "Z…Zero is it really you?" she said quietly then burst into tears and hugged him "I thought you were dead" he looked at her and then hugged her back "I was…but X brought me back it seems that we are not completely safe." Then a different alarm began to blare "WARNING!!! WARNING!!! Imminent threat detected." And they rushed inside to see something horrifying on the monitor.

High above the streets of Neo-Arcadia Weil and the hooded figure commanded their newly assembled army. There were news cameras zooming in and out of the two fiends. "We would just like to say if the Resistance Army and the "Legendary Reploid Zero" the rest of the earth wil be spared if not…you will be ours for all eternity" he said as he laughed notoriously when he suddenly saw a movement…the cloaked figure had drawn a weapon on him "W…w….What the hell do you think you're doing?" Weil said terrified "Pathetic human…your services are no longer needed if I remember correctly you said you would build me a new body …and you did…now DIE!!!". It seemed to happen in slow motion the hooded figure used the same energy axe that Weil had made for him and sliced Weil Cleanly in two and then removed his cloak and smiled at the camera people "For those of you who do not know me I am Sigma the most powerful Reploid ever. I tried once to free my reploid brothers from the human scourge, but I was thwarted again and again…I damn those two Mavericks that tried to stop me when I tried created a utopian society for reploids…but now it is time to start the cleansing of this earth starting now".

Then there was nothing but static on the screen back at reploid base. Zero looked at the screen horrified by what he had seen. He remembered all the shit that miserable bastard, Sigma, had put him through: The crashing of the space colony into earth, turning his old love, Iris, into a maverick, and not to mention the countless times that he had been close to the point of pure annihilation because of this twisted pile of scraps and wire. Ciel noticed Zero's horrified looked and knew that if was something that frightened Zero this much that they should all be scared. Suddenly Sigma's Voice could be heard over the intercom "I wish to challenge "The legendary reploid" to battle my new formed army that has taken over different areas of the world…you have 72 hours to defeat the first general of my army…or they will begin to destroy everything and everyone in sight". Ciel then began to give the orders to find the locations of every one of the generals "Zero, I know you just got back but…I am afraid you have to fight again…just promise me that you will come back this time" he looked at her and nodded. Hours later the transmitters had finally found one in a forested area "Gemini Mantis…able to created a clone of himself at will…was created for the purpose of protecting wildlife but is not trying to destroy it and the forested area…Mr. Zero are you ready to go?" he looked at Ciel then to the transmitters "Yes I am…Ciel I will return shortly" and then he was transported.

When Zero arrived almost all the forested area was gone _"Damn you Sigma…It's not enough you tried to kill all the people on this planet…but now you're trying to get rid of nature itself?" _Zero thought to himself as he ran through the now deforested area. He soon discovered that there were tons of mechanaloids swarming through the forested area _"still just like old times" _he then drew his Z-saber and noticed something extraordinary, the blade had turned pure white and he smiled wickedly because he felt the power flowing from it and knew these simple mechanaloids would be no problem at all and he was right it only took a swing to see the affect a huge beam blade went right through most of them eliminating them instantly. "Ha this is far too easy" Zero said a bit loudly and unfortunately someone was there to respond "So you think destroying my army of mechanaloids was easy…well let's see how well you fare against me" and suddenly a green blur whipped pass Zero cutting his armor and damaging him slightly and then a second "You obviously didn't know who you were messing with "Legendary Reploid" " "So you're one of Sigma's little cronies are you…Gemini Mantis" Zero then began to charge his buster shot, holding his sword with the other hand, and waiting for an opening "So you know of my master…then you must also know that he wants you dead!!!" and the two blurs attacked, but zero was ready for them this time. He quickly dodged their attack and shot one right in the chest with a fully charged and sliced the other cleanly in "Master Sigma….Forgive us". After the battle Zero noticed a spark on the ground "Zero, can you hear me that chip is a thunder chip it…" "I already know what it is but I don't need another" "Actually you do…your other one was damaged" "Ok…but what about my others I have already collected 4 of these damn things" "Well they were all severely damaged and we couldn't repair the like the time you showed up at the base and when you fought your omega body" "Well that is just fucking great" so he picked up the chip and installed it into his body "Hopefully this will be a lot more durable" and with that he transported back to base to await when the next maverick general was located.

Meanwhile, at Sigma's base Sigma had watched on a monitor as Zero had defeated his first general with such ease "So he has become stronger than before not to mention his armor has completely changed from what I remember it being…but his power is still no match for mine". He then turned to a capsule behind him "Without you he will never be able to defeat me" for inside the capsule was one of Zero's old allies, Axl.

**____________________________________________________________________________________**

**Hey guys I would just like to apologize for such a short first chapter I as just trying to get he story started. Well here is chapter 2 I hope you guys enjoy. **


End file.
